rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Right Honourable Robert Holmes Esquire.
Nobleman and Vigilante Agility: d8, Smarts: d6, Spirit: d6, Strength: d8, Vigour: d6 Skills: Climbing: d4, Fighting: d8, Guts: d6, Notice: d6, Riding: d6, Shooting: d8, Stealth: d6, Throwing: d6. Parry: 6, Toughness: 5, Pace: 8,' Charisma': +2, Reason: 1, Status: 15, XP: 31 Edges: Noble, Filthy Rich, Florentine, Alter Ego, Two Fisted. Hindrances: Arrogant, Code of Honour, Loyal, Quirk (Always Impeccably Dressed), Phobia (Minor, Snakes), Fleet Footed. '''Languages: '''English, Cantonese. Character History Born the second son of a wealthy nobleman, Robert never had to work for anything in his life, and followed the usual pursuits of the young and wealthy, learning to Ride, Hunt, Shoot and Fence. At the age of 12 his father took his family to Hong Kong, where he was overseeing various business interests. Robert's education continued here, and he was fascinated with the martial traditions of the Orient as much as those of the Occident, much to his father's chagrin! Returning to England to attend university at Oxford, he continued his interest in all things martial, and also became a passable bowler. He met Belinda Huntingdon-Jjones as a young debutante, and fell in love in an instant. Their courtship that summer was the most wonderful time of his young life, but he was never to complete that blessed contract, for, but a few days after the date for his nuptials had been set for the 24th of June, disaster struck! While walking with her one evening, they were accosted by a stranger who struck Robert a telling blow, sending him reeling, and took off with Belinda. She was found, several hours later, lying unconscious in the damp grass. His bride-to-be fell ill, becoming listless and anemic. The best doctors were summoned, but none could diagnose her condition. Eventually she was taken to the residence of one Dr. Gregory House, a somewhat disreputable, but by all accounts brilliant physician who promised that he would be able to find the cause of her malaise. Keeping her in a room that served as a private hospital, he and his nurse tended Belinda day and night, but neither diagnosis or improvement were forthcoming. His life as he knew it ended one Autumn evening as he left the small Hospital to return to his rooms. A mere moment after the door had closed behind him the anguished cry of a man in pain resounded from within the residence of Dr. House, swiftly followed by the cry of a woman in great fear. Acting on instinct, he burst back through the door and vaulting the stairs three at a time made his way back to the room of his beloved, the sounds of screaming, and a feral growl calling him onwards. Casting the door to the hospital room wide the sight before his eyes stopped him in his tracks. Dr. House lay insensible on the floor, an horrific wound torn open on his thigh, his nurse, distraught, attempting to staunch the flow of his lifeblood. But this paled in comparison to the ghastly visage that his beloved Belinda presented. Her white gown stained crimson, she tore at the entangling bedclothes that were keeping her momentarily restrained. Her face was not her own, long, scything fangs protruding from her upper jaw dripped with blood and torn fabric, forcing him to accept the unacceptable, that the injuries to Dr. House had been caused by his betrothed! Stunned into inaction, Robert could do nothing but stand and watch as she freed herself from her temporary restraint and approach him. "Come my love ..." she said "Wed with me now, take the blood kiss, and we shall be together for eternity!" At that moment the window smashed, and a figure in a long dark coat, face hidden by a scarf burst in. Long blades attached to his arms created a strange 'en garde' position as he interposed himself between Robert and Belinda. "Run!" the figure shouted, before turning his full attention to the creature that had once been Belinda, but Robert could do no such thing, rooted to the spot as he was, with fear. The stranger and Belinda fought hard, the room being torn apart by their fury. More than once the sylph like Belinda picked the man up bodily and threw him about the room. At the last, the strange figure dove at the creature, crashing her through the room's other, intact window. When Robert, the Doctor and his Nurse had finally come to their senses, it was Robert who first ventured outside to find his Belinda, transfixed upon a piece of window frame, her face once more the one he had grown to love, but still with that terrible crimson stain about her mouth. Robert conspired with the Doctor to keep the condition of his beloved at the last a secret, Robert attended the funeral, but vowed to find the man that had burst into the hospital that night and gain satisfaction. He had had his eyes opened to the darker side of the world, that preyed on those that lived in the light, and made a pact with himself that he would be a protector of those that could not protect themselves. Donning a mask to protect his identity, and festooning himself with weapons he stalked the streets of London at night, bringing a rough form of justice to those who would prey on the weak and defenceless - thieves, murderers, rogues - all would face the wrath of the dark man Robert became at night. Sir Robert's Diary